I Hate Not Hating You
by UnforgivenChild
Summary: Alright, its L/J MP (W/O W) and its FIALLY done! and look out for the sequel! I dont know what its gonna be called yet but look out for it!
1. The Plan

(A/N: OK everyone... I have started many MWPP/L fics, but they never get anywhere cause its such a hassle to introduce everything in the first year, so I am writing another one that starts in there second year, and gonna post this one... But I am expecting at least 20 reviews if you want the next chapter. So it's a fair deal. If you take two minutes to review and tell me what you honestly think, I will take several hours and write another chapter. But be warned. I have finals coming up so if I actually post this one, I might not get around to posting another chapter until finals are over. And this authors note seems long enough, so I will start with the story now... after the disclaimer that I hate so very much... Oh yea... and please excuse grammar and spelling mistakes... And I am very sorry this fic is so short.)  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of the characters except Marinda belong to me. They all belong to the very talented and lucky J.K Rowling. I am using these characters without permission, but I am not claiming them as my own. Please don't sue me, for I have nothing that would be valuable to you.   
  
  
"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" Complained a very handsome James Potter with untamable blue hair, instead of his normal untamable jet black hair. Most of the Gryffindor table along with the other house tables had been laughing.   
  
Sitting across from James was a red head with bright green eyes in hysterics. She took a moment to calm down, then opened her mouth to say something, but became hysterical once again. After about five more minutes of laughing the red head calmed down once again, "Your hair looks so much better that way... it really brings out your eyes..." Lily said quickly before bursting out into laughter once again.   
  
James looked over to his best friend, Sirius, for support, but he was also too busy laughing. "You gotta admit Jamsey-boy, She pulled a good one..." James just stood up and stormed out of the room in a cloud of anger. He would get Lily back, and good.   
  
Sirius sighed and ran after his friend while Lily and her best friend Marinda were almost on the floor in laughing fits. When Sirius finally caught up to James, he had calmed down. "Don't worry about it James... Pineapple" Sirius said, followed by the password to the Gryffindor common room. The two of them walked in and plopped themselves down on two couches by the blazing fire. "We'll get her back..." He paused to look at James's hair and held in a slight laugh, "And don't worry about the hair, it should turn back to its normal color... I'll be right back..." Sirius bolted up the stairs and into their dorm that looked like it hasn't been cleaned in months, and most likely, it hadn't. As he came back downstairs he took a quick picture of his best friends blue hair.   
  
James looked at his friend in surprise. "What was that for?"  
  
Sirius grinned, "I am taking pictures of you and Lily, this way when you two get married you two will have a wonderful little scrap book to show your children.  
  
James gave Sirius a look that could be described as nothing less than murderous. "The day I marry Lily Evans will be the day Voldemort Mauls my house... kills me and than my wife and while we are dying our child is shielded from his magic so it bounces off of our baby and hits him dead in the forehead so he is fallen and so are we but the child has a Scar in the place of the attack and he is forever famous of the one who "Destroyed" Voldemort... ."  
  
Sirius nodded, "OOOOKAY.... You thought that one out, haven't you?" He then grinned, "Why don't we scare her with the invisibility cloak to get her back..."   
  
James merely shook his head, "Too risky... we need a charm.. something full proof." He then sat back, and began to think. Sirius was awestruck at the sight of his friend thinking. This was something that almost NEVER happened. He couldn't resist and took a picture. "HEY! What was that for?" James asked.   
  
Sirius's grin grew wider, if that was possible. "Jamsey, My boy, I think that charm on your hair did something to your brain. There is a rare chance that you are caught thinking, I just had to capture it in a photo. Even Professor McGonagall wouldn't believe this was you if I showed it to her."   
  
"But your not going to show these to ANYONE..." James started, but before he could finish Lily, Marinda, Remus, and Peter had come in. Lily had been on good terms with all of them, but James. Well, James and Peter. He didn't like her for some odd reason that no one knew. Both girls greeted Sirius and made their way upstairs to their dorm room.   
  
Remus looked outside a window, "I have to go see Hagrid. I wanna get there before it gets dark..." Before anyone could say something about going with him, or why he was going Remus was already gone.   
  
The three boys shrugged and engaged in a game of exploding snap. Several minutes later Frank Longbottom walked in from the portrait hole. "Hey guys, Have you seen Lily?"  
  
"She's in her dorm..." Sirius answered, not looking up, "Want me to get her for you?"  
  
"I thought you said she was in her dorm..."  
  
Sirius grinned, "That's never stopped me before."  
  
"Umm... Ok..."   
  
Sirius got up and began to walk towards the stairs, but stopped and turned back to Frank, "Why do you need her, anyhow?"  
  
"Oh, She owes me a game of chess..."  
  
"Umm... ok" He turned back towards the stairs and walked up them, two at a time. But before he entered the dorm, he heard some talking and decided to listen.   
  
"When are you going to admit that you like him?" Came a voice Sirius was certain belonged to Marinda.   
  
"I don't have to, because I don't like him." Responded none other than Lily.   
  
"C'mon! Everyone knows you like him!"   
  
"Whets that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It's obvious you like him! I have seen the way you look at him."  
  
"I DO NOT LIKE JAMES POTTER!"   
  
Sirius was sure James had heard that, but when he looked down the stairs, none of the guys seemed to have noticed, so he brought his attention back to the conversation the girls were having.   
  
"I happen to know James likes you too."   
  
"What are you talking about Mara? He likes me about has much as he like Snape and Malfoy put together."  
  
"You sure about that?  
  
" 'course I am!"  
  
"Ok..." But before she could finish Sirius had walked into the room and grinned at both girls.   
  
"Sirius! What are you doing in here?!" Marinda exclaimed, but secretly didn't mind.   
  
Sirius grinned at her and looked back to Lily, "Lil, your wanted downstairs..."  
  
Lily nodded and left. Sirius on the other hand closed the door behind Lily and sat on a bed he had guessed belonged to Marinda, or Lily. "So... Lily likes James?"  
  
Marinda blinked, "How long were you listening?"  
  
"Oh, not too long."  
  
"How long it not too long?"  
  
"Long enough, anyhow..."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Well does Lily like James?"  
  
"Almost defiantly..."  
  
"But she won't admit it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Same with James."  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Yup." He grinned.  
  
  
  
(A/N: So, what do you think? Is it worth continuing? Review! remember... twenty and I will continue...) 


	2. Caught in the Act

(A/N: What? You thought I wasn't going to continue because I didn't get exactly 20 reviews? I didn't expect half of them. Thanx peoples! I'm going to continue it! I Hate Flames, but if you must you must. R/R! I live on them... If there is anything you wanna see? Don't like? etc... just mention it... also.. If you have any good Pranks, feel free to tell me. And incase anyone wanted to e-mail me (Why I don't know...) my e-mail is Mooniegurl2000hotmail.com or Sabri711@aol.com... this is long enough I guess... so I will get on the story, but first... the horrible disclaimer! Oh yea, If I don't get a sufficient amount of reviews I won't continue this. That doesn't mean a few less than what I ask for. I mean like if I ask for twenty and I get five, I wont continue this. And I know about how many to expect because on my last one i got over 200 hits but less than 15 reviews. I don't expect everyone to review, but its not too hard to put a few word of what you think about it in the review box and press review, is it?)  
  
Disclaimer: Much to my disappointment, Nothing here (With the exception Of Marinda, Claire, Anne, and the Evil Professor Devol (my Evil 5th grade teacher!) ) belongs to me. They all belong to the excellent JK Rowling. Please don't sue me because all I have is a few dollars in my pocket, and I need them to save up for the next time I go to the mall. You wouldn't want to stop a poor little girl from going to the mall would you? didn't think so. So PLEASE don't sue me, I am using these characters without permission, but with care.   
  
  
About ten minutes later, Marinda and Sirius came down to the common room. Lily was in the middle of a game of wizard chess with frank (Lily was loosing as usual) , and James and Peter were still playing exploding snap. There were also now several Gryffindors around the common room now.   
  
The two of them sat down, Marinda by the game of exploding snap, and Sirius by the game of wizarding chess. After about an Half-hour, Frank had gotten Lily into checkmate, and had Lily faked a yawn. "Wow, I'm tired..." She said in a half sleepy voice. When she was done helping Frank put the game away, she said good night to everyone and went up to her dorm room. Marinda also got up and followed, but not without winking to Sirius, who smiled back at her.   
  
James looked at his friend with curiosity. "What was that for?" He asked.   
  
"Nothing..."   
  
"Ok..."   
  
Sirius then stood up. "Jamsey..."  
  
"Its James"  
  
"OK Jamsey, Can we talk upstairs..."   
  
"Uh... OK. Peter, I'll be back in a minute...."   
  
"OK.."  
  
James got up and stretched before following Sirius up to the dorm. "What do you think of marauding tonight?"  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yea... why not? You're always up to mischief making..."  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Hmm... dungbombs in the Slytherin common room and why not go to the whooping willow. I'm sure I am not the only one that has hear those howls..."   
  
James thought for a second. "Sure.. I have always wondered where those howls come from. But we never go with out Remus and Peter."  
  
Sirius sighed, "Aww... C'mon Jamsey! for old times sake. ?We haven't done anything in two whole days. Where going to ruin our reputation, and you know Peter won't want to go to the whooping willow."  
  
James knew this was true. Peter would never go anywhere near the whooping willow, not even in daylight. Why would he want to when the moon was up. "Ok... For old times sake. Oh yea, I almost forgot. What were you and Marinda doing up in the girls dorm after Lily came down? And couldn't Lily stay up there with you?"   
  
Sirius chuckled, "Jamsey, Jamsey, Jamsey...We were talking about Defense Against the Dark Arts." ??  
  
"I'm sure you were."  
  
"Anyhow, twelve o'clock ok? McGonagall will, as usual, tell everyone to go to bed at 11:30. We can use the invisibility cloak to get out."  
  
Meanwhile in the girls dorm...  
  
"Ok, we'll sneak out at 11:45. Fifteen minutes after McGonagall with tell everyone to go to bed. This way we can make it to the Slytherin Common room, and get those dungbombs in there by 12:05." Marinda recited the plan.   
  
"Uh huh, then we'll get back here before anyone knows it was us." Finished Lily.   
  
By 11:35, everyone was in their dorms, and 1140, everyone was asleep. Well, all but Lily, Marinda, James, and Sirius.   
  
A loud thump can be heard from the girl's dorm. "OWWW!"   
  
"Shhhh... you'll wake Claire and Anne up!" Whispered Lily.   
  
"Sorry, but that really hurt..."  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
"Ok... let's go. I don't plan on being caught."  
  
"Marinda sighed. "Ok..."  
  
The two girls quickly left their dorm and after waking a grumpy fat lady, made their way towards the Slytherin common room. ?Reaching the entrance, Lily turned to Marinda. "What's the password?"  
  
"Snake skin." as Marinda whispered these words, the door flung open, revealing a dark common room. "Here are the dungbombs..." Marinda handed them to her. "I'm going to wait here..."  
  
Lily nodded and walked into the Common room, while Marinda silently hid behind a statue.   
  
James and Sirius were several minutes after Lily and Marinda. "You have the dungbombs, right?" Asked Sirius.   
  
"Yea..."   
  
"Ok, I'll wait here, you put them in there and meet me here..." Sirius slipped out from under the protection of the invisibility cloak while James walked into the Common Room. Sirius silently slipped by Marinda. "And now we watch."  
  
Marinda grinned watching Lily, not knowing where James was, that is until Lily stood up into better light and walked right into him. The two of them fell onto the floor, and all you could see of James was his foot.   
  
James quickly got up, covering himself fully with the invisibility cloak, and made an attempt to get out of there. But it didn't work very well, because as soon as Lily saw the foot, she dodged for whatever was covering the rest of his body. In the process nicking James down and snatching the cloak away. Both made every effort to not make any noise, but it was obvious there was jumping going around in the common room.   
  
Lily lost herself in James's gaze, as had James (Him Lily's eyes) and the two Gryffindors lay in the middle of the Slytherin common room, Lily on top of James staring at eachother. That is until the lights flicker on, and the both of them turn to a very angry figure. (A/N: I WAS going to leave it at that, and be an evil UnforgivenChild. But I decided to write a little more... ^_^)   It was their Potions teacher, Professor Devol, also head of the Slytherin House. She had a look of murder in her face as she looked at the two Gryffindors, both with dungbombs in their hands, in the Slytherin Common Room. "Professor Dumbledore, NOW!" She hissed.   
  
Marinda and Sirius glances at eachother. "Busted!" Exclaimed Sirius as the two of them high tailed it back to the Gryffindor Common Room.   
  
Lily got up quickly, realizing she was on top of James Potter, and James got up muttering something about lovesick girls. If Professor Devol had not been there, Lily would have commented to his comment, but kept her mouth shut, knowing they would be in enough trouble. The two of them walked to Professor Dumbledore's office and Lily stopped at the Gargoyle, realizing she didn't know the password. That was not the case for James.   
  
Lily followed James in and up to Professor Dumbledore's office. Both sat in chairs on the opposite side of the Professor's desk, waiting for him. "Mind givig me my cloak back?" James asked cooly.  
  
"Huh? Oh..." Was all Lily could Say. She was too busy worrying about what would happen to her. She had been pulling pranks since her first year, but not once gotten caught. Well, that was not entirely true. She had been caught several times, but this was her first time in Professor Dumbledore's office.   
  
"Well?" He asked again.  
  
"Oh yea, here" She tossed it into his lap. She was not in the mood to start one of their occasional fights.   
  
Seconds later the door opened, both children looked towards the figure walking in. it was professor Dumbledore (A/N: Who else would it be?!) with a smile on his face.   
  
"Hiays Professor!" Exclaimed a suddenly happy James.   
  
Dumbledore sat down across from them, "Hello Mr. Potter, I haven't seen you in several days. I was starting to get worried." He then turned his gaze to Lily. "Hello Ms. P... I mean Evans." He quickly corrected himself.   
  
Lily blinked, and figured she was hearing things, "Hello Professor." She greeted.   
  
"So, what brings you two here....? I hear Professor Devol found you two in the Slytherin common room, all over each other?"  
  
The two of the blinked. "All over each other?!" They exclaimed at once. "Hardly!" Added James.   
  
"But you were in the Slytherin Common room? With Dungbombs in both your hands. If I heard correctly. Correct?"  
  
Both nodded and Dumbledore sighed. "James... What ever happened to Sirius? your partner in crime? Recruiting more partners, are we? And Lily, If I have heard correctly, Marinda and you are terrors to the Slytherins." The two of them blinked. Both Marinda and Sirius had disappeared. Both of them not wanting to get their friends in trouble, decided to keep them out of it. "Oh well" He went on, "This can not go unpunished... two detentions for the both of you should do it." James and Lily nodded and got up to leave. "Go back to the common rooms and to sleep, I don't want to see you tomorrow for falling asleep in class."   
  
The nodded, neither very fond of the idea of detentions together. After waking a very grumpy looking Fat Lady and entering the common room, they saw Marinda and Sirius engaged in a conversation. "This was your doing? wasn't it?" Accused James.   
  
Marinda and Sirius looked at Lily and James startled, not hearing them come back. "Whatever do you mean Jamsey?" Asked Sirius innocently.   
  
"Its James, and you know what I mean. Me and Lily both in the Slytherin common room on the same night." Both Lily and James crossed their arms awaiting an answer.   
  
"Awww... C'mon, it was sheer faith..." Defended Marinda.  
  
"Fate ey? Fate that you and I were planning on doing that for a week now?" Asked Lily.   
  
"Fate that you, Sirius, knew and had me go... both of you getting lost?" Added James.   
  
Sirius faked looking hurt, "Jamsey, I would NEVER get lost intentionally. and who says I knew?"  
  
"Only the fact that after Lily left you were talking to Marinda..." Added James.   
  
Marinda sighed, "Let's dorp it? Ok? We need our sleep for classes tomorrow."   
  
James sighed, "I guess. But you won't hear the end of this tomorrow." He warned and Lily nodded in agreement.   
  
After Lily and James left, Sirius and Marinda got up and began to pack their stuff. "They would have kissed if Devol hadn't shown up." Exclaimed Marinda.   
  
Sirius nodded, "Well, we still have other chances... G'night..."   
  
"G'Night." With that said thy went in opposite directions to their dorms.  
  
  



	3. The Dream

(A/N: OK everyone, I was VERY disappointed in the last chapter, well the reviews for the last chapter. Ya see, when I don't get reviews and I look at my statistics and see how many people read the story, I get very disappointed when I see how many reviews I get. When things like that happens, my story ends up bad, because I don't know what you guys want to see. But to the people that DO review, thank you.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one other than the characters not mentioned in the book. They belong to JK Rowling. Get it, got it, good.  
  
"Not Harry, Not Harry, Please not Harry!"   
"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now..."  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"  
"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy...."  
A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming. ?  
  
Lily woke the next morning with a start, but with no memory of her dream. Around her was Marinda, Anne, and Claire. But there was another person there. Was she delusional... she rubbed her eyes, but no, he was there? On the other side of the bed, James was standing there, concern in his eyes. She had never seen it in his eyes before. "What's going on?" She mumbled.   
  
Marinda blinked, "You don't remember?" Lily shook her head, queuing Marinda to go on. "You were screaming in your sleep. Screaming for James. Woke all three of us up. I'm surprised that the boys didn't wake up. I tired to wake you up, but it didn't work, you woke up Anne and Claire, so they stayed here, while I got James. I figured he would be able to do something, you were calling his name. "At that Marinda Paused and grinned, but it did not take too long for her to continue. "I could hear you loudly from James's dorm, I woke him up and we came over here. When I came back you were yelling for Harry. Ill, who's Harry?"  
  
Lily just blinked, "I don't know..." she said slowly. "All I remember was a bright green light."   
  
James gasped as this, and all the girls asked him what's wrong, but he replied with a simple nothing, and that everything was ok, he should get ready for breakfast. But breakfast wasn't for another three hours on Sundays.   
  
Lily Shrugged, she knew sometime was up, but it was too early, and it was only James.   
  
"Sirius! Remus! Peter!" James yelled in the boy's dorm, "Wake up! Remus!"  
  
Remus slowly fluttered his eyes open. "What do you want?" He asked irritably, looking at his watch, "Its Sunday, breakfast isn't for another three hours.." ?  
  
James sighed, while moving to Sirius's bed, "Just help me get Sirius and Peter up, I need to tell you guys something."   
  
At that, Remus walked to Peter's bed, but no one was there. "Um, James... Peter's not here..."   
  
"Huh? Oh well, he's probably in the Great Hall already... Help me with Sirius, he'll sleep through anything." (A/N: Who really need Peter anyway? The stupid insignificant little... er... ok, I'm back... I know it won't be realistic if I don't have him in the group too much... but for now he's gone. ^_^and he's not on the dark side yet)  
  
Remus shrugged, got out his wand and muttered a short incantation. Suddenly out of thin air, Ice water came splashing down on Sirius's head. He suddenly shot up, "I'm up!"   
  
"Finally" James sighed.   
  
Remus looked over at him, "Well? What did you want to tell us..."  
  
"Oh yea, Lily Had a dream... well more of a nightmare..." But before he could go on Sirius interrupted him.   
  
"Jamsey, that's why you woke me up three hours before I had to get up. Because of your love sick problems... That's it, I'm going back to bed..."   
  
"No wait... that's not why I woke you up, and I am not love sick. It was because of what was in her dream."  
  
"Well then tell up..."   
  
"Well she couldn't remember any of it, but she was screaming, someone was dying, and all she remembered what a green bright light."   
  
Sirius yawned, "Yea?" It was obviously too early for him to catch onto anything, but Remus as usual, caught on quickly.   
  
"You think she's the next victim?"   
  
James nodded, "Yes, but I don't see why..." He trailed off.   
  
"It's obvious Jamsey..." Sirius was finally awake. "You LOVE her."  
  
James sighed, "I don't lover her, and anyway, If I did, which I don't, I haven't shown any affection for her."  
  
"Except for that night in the Slytherin common room..."   
  
"That was not affection, it was a surprise attack."   
  
"Yea, right! If Devol hadn't caught you two, you would have kissed."   
  
"Would not!"  
  
"Would too!"  
  
Remus blinked watching his two friends bicker. "Er... Did I miss something?"   
  
Sirius turned to Remus, happy to explain. Jamsey here, and Ill were quincidentially, of course, going to dungbomb the Slytherin common room on the same night. When they bumped into eachother, I came up the hypothesis that being invisible makes James rather near sighted, Lily grabbed his cloak, and ended up on top of him. For about three minutes, they had been staring into each others eyes, when Devol caught them."  
  
Reums grinned, "Oh, looks like you had fun last night, James..."   
  
James sighed, "Oh yea, tons." He said sarcastically. "I was about to tell her to get off me when-"  
  
"You were not!" came two voices. One from Sirius, and the other from someone at the door. James turned around and saw Marinda. Choosing to ignore her, he turned back to Remus and Sirius. Anyhow, if Devol hadn't come in and sent up to Dumbledore, I would have Detention with her for two weeks."  
  
"And you will enjoy every second spent with her alone..." Sirius and Marinda chimed in at once (they do that a lot).   
  
James was beginning the think they had planned out what they were going to say. He would believe it if they told him. "I will despise every minute spent with her!" He turned to Remus for support, :Tell 'em Remus, You know the truth..." He pleaded.   
  
"I'm sorry James, but there right... you are in love with Lily Evans..." Remus agreed with Sirius and Marinda, not looking sorry at all.   
  
"Big help you are Remus..." Remus grinned and James went on. "I do not now, nor ever love, let alone like, Lily Evans..."   
  
"Whatever..." Marinda muttered and walked back to where Lily, Anne, and Claire were. "They'll be a while..." She said.  
  
Lily crossed her arms, "I don't see why we have to wait for them..."   
  
"Ill, your acting like a two your old..." Anne informed her.   
  
Marinda could not take up this opportunity. "Admit your undying love for James already!"  
  
Lily's eyes flashed. "James may be Semi cute, but I do not have any affection for him at all."  
  
"Oh... you admit he's cute?" Asked Claire.   
  
Lily sighed, "I give up with you guys..." She said before sitting down in a comfortable chair.   
  
Sirius and Remus walked down the stairs that lead up to the boy's dorm, followed by James. "Do you give up on us too?" Asked Sirius, flashing a grin.   
  
Lily looked up at them, "yes..."  
  
James say in another armchair. "So, There bugging you too, Carrots?"  
  
Lily fumed, "Don't call me Carrots! and yes, there bugging me too... what did we do to deserve this?"  
  
"If you tow admit your undying love for eachother, we'll stop." Marinda and Sirius chimed in at once.   
  
Both Lily and James looked at them. "There's nothing to admit..." Argued Lily. James nodded in agreement.   
Anne looked at Remus, 'Did they just agree on something?!"   
  
Remus Sighed, "Why yes, I think so!" he exclaimed a little too dramatically. 


	4. Detention

(A/N: You all thought I had abandoned this didn't you? I've just been kinda busy lately and also started a new Fan fic "Story of a Girl". I have decided to start putting James' and Lily's  thoughts since they might start to get a bit amusing. Lily's thoughts are pink and James' thoughts will be green. Also; I am sorry this one is a bit shorter than the rest... I'll make the next chapter a bit longer. )  
  
Disclaimer: You know... I don't own anyone but Marinda, Anne, and Claire so far... pretty much anyone you haven't heard of from the book I don't own; obviously...  
  
The next day passed pretty quickly. Lily enchanted a Sign reading 'Beware of attacking Messy Hair' to follow James around all day; and James transfigured Lily's hair into snakes while in the common room. By nine o'clock it was time for their detention.   
  
Both Lily and James walked down to the trophies room together (to Sirius' and Marinda's surprise). They arrived a few minutes late and were told to clean all the trophies; so they got to work. Both oblivious to the fact that Sirius and Marinda weren't too far away, under the invisibility cloak. When they finished it was about ten thirty and Sirius and marinda sprinted up to the common room into the boys dorm; determined to get there before Lily and James did to put the cloak away. In doing this they missed one thing they had been watching for.   
  
Marinda had accidentally tripped Lily as they were running; but before Lily hit the ground James caught her. In his attempts to catch her; he fell over as well but moved his foot in a way as to turn over and instead of him landing on Lily, Lily landed on him. They lay there in a trance for about five minutes.   
  
His eyes are actually really pretty. LILY! Think that about ANY guy; but not him! JAMES POTTER!   
  
She smells really good; like flowers only prettier. I wouldn't mind her on top of me more often. JAMES H. POTTER! What are you thinking?! This is LILY your thinking about.   
  
After realizing where she was; Lily quickly got up; followed by James. "Nice try... didn't work..." Muttered Lily.   
  
James looked at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about. You tripped over your feet and I caught you. And now your blaming me."  
  
"That's where your wrong; I tripped over someone else's feet and no one is around but you." Insisted Lily.   
  
"It wasn't my foot-" James suddenly stopped for a second; "Sirius is dead!"  
  
"Sirius? What's he got to do with it? He's not even-" she paused as well remembering James' Invisibility cloak. "Ohhh..."  
  
The two of them quickly walked into the common room. Lily went up to the girls dorm and James to the boys; but when Lily didn't find Marinda in the girls dorm; she guessed she must be with Sirius in the boys dorm; and how right she was.   
  
Apon entering she saw Sirius and Marinda laying in Sirius' bed; both laughing and out of breath.   
  
"You two followed us with the cloak..." Accused James.   
  
"What do you mean?" Marinda put on a confused face.   
  
"You two followed us to detention and watched to see if anything would happen... and when you were disappointed nothing happened; one of you tripped me; knowing James would catch me..." Lily answered.   
  
Sirius put in an extremely fake hurt looking face; "How could you accuse us of such a thing?"  
  
"Because Lily tripped over SOMEONE'S foot; and it wasn't mine." James helpfully put in.   
  
"We would never!" Defended Marinda.   
  



	5. The Letters

(A/N: Two in one day! I better get reviews on this one! PLEASE!!!! I beg of you!!!!! Once again; pink are Lily's thought and green are James' thoughts...)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody mentioned in the book... They belong to JK Rowling. Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
Lily and James soon gave up on accusing them. The rest of the two weeks went buy pretty quickly. Cauldrons blew up; hair changed colors; etc; it was a normal two weeks with James and Lily. What surprised Lily was the fact the received an owl the day before break. The owl flew to the Owlry; where there was food and rest.  
  
Dearest Flower;  
Over Christmas Break; your sister Father and I will be going away. We left a few days ago and are at the moment in America visiting your Aunt and Uncle. They are actually thinking of moving to London; closer to family. Well, anyway, we are very sorry but you'll have to stay at school over break. Cant wait to see you at the end of the year. Love and Kisses from everybody.   
Love Always  
Mom  
  
Also inside the envelope was another letter. It was surprisingly from her cousin Billy. He was 13; a year older than Lily.   
  
Hey Lil;   
I was surprised when your Mom asked to borrow my owl to send you a letter. I had no idea you were a Witch (Im a Wizard obviously); nor did I know your mother knew about Owl post. Im sorry you couldn't come. We got out of school a week before you; so I'm already home. So Petunia is afraid of magic is she? If only we didn't have that stupid law about underage Wizards and Witches. Oh well; I can still have fun. :)   
How's Hogwarts anyway? I heard it was awesome from an exchange student. Salem Academy Of Wizardry and Witchcraft is kinda boring; not much goes on around here. Hopefully we will be able to move out there the London; and I can attend Hogwarts. Maybe there we have the ability to pull some decent pranks.   
Hope to see you soon  
Bill  
  
Lily quickly left the table and went up to the Gryffindor common room. Normally she would have been followed by Marinda; but Marinda was too busy in a conversation with Sirius to notice. As soon as she reached the common room she grabbed some parchment and a quill and began to write.   
  
Mom;   
I don't mind staying here over break; Kinda disappointed that I wont be spending Christmas with you guys Yea Right But that's ok. Merry Christmas; Christmas gifts for everyone are included in this letter.   
Love Always  
Lily  
  
Bill;  
Your a wizard?! Seriously! At least I'm not the only one in the family. You'll have tons of fun with Petty. Anything to do with magic scares the crap out of her. The mention of Magic does as well. The smallest things; Once I asked her "What's the magic word?" and she freaked out! It was so funny! You don't need to ACTUALLY use magic to mess with her; I learned that one pretty quickly. If you carry your wand around everywhere; it will scare the living crap out of her. She'll think your going to hex her if she turns around.   
Hogwarts is ok. Detentions aren't THAT bad. For two weeks every night I've had to clean the trophies with James Potter. That boy really gets on my verves some times. He is SO annoying! Oh well. I get him back. :) It was his fault we got that detention! If he hadn't bumped into me; and just sat there Professor Devol (Our Potions teacher) wouldn't have found us in the Slytherin common room. Oh well.. We just finished our two weeks of detention together last night. I gotta go.   
See you  
Lil  
  
PS- Your Christmas Gift's inside. Merry Christmas!  
  
Lily finished the letter and went to the Owlry to give her letters to Bill's Owl. The owl hooted; proud to bring the letters and took off toward America. After the Owl could no longer be seen; Lily made her way up to the Gryffindor Common Room and sat down on a couch waiting for everyone else to come back.   
  
Meanwhile With James.   
  
Once Lily left Marinda and Siruis were trying to convince James he was madly in love with her.   
  
"Stop denying it... you love Lily..." Insisted Sirius.  
  
"I do not!"   
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
Marinda sighed; this was getting no where. "Stop it!"  
  
(A/N: Sorry I had to end it here... Kinda had to go eat dinner. I'll write me soon!)   
  
  
  



	6. Unexpected news

(A/N: I understand that FFN is being a pain but When it starts working again; PLEASE Review!!!!!!!! Also I made a small error i nmy last Chapter "The Letters" I put the wrong font for Lily's letters. Her handwriting is different and I used James' for it; but didnt realize it until after so from mow on that will be James' and Lily's will be different. Once again; Lily's thought will be Pink and James' thoughts will be green ok? also I am SO SORRY about all the grammer errors I make; I may LOVE writing; but I HATE english with a Passion; thats why I love writing poetry; you dont need to use grammer or anything. ^_^ I felt evil; so i didnt spell check this one or anything; sorry!)  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep putting this? Everyone knows that anyone that they heard of in the books belongs to JK Rowling and anyone else belongs to me...  
  
Soon the rest of the Gryffindors had come back to the common room and began packing all their belongings. Lily lay on a couch waiting for any of her friends to Finish. Marinda happened to be the first to come down. "Lily why arent you packing?" She asked.   
  
Lily sighed; "Im staying here for christmas..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Family's in america; Just found out today..."  
  
"Oh..." Marinda suddenly grinned; "A whole three weeks alone with him; Have fun..."   
  
Lily turned to Marinda; "Who?"  
  
"James..."  
  
Lily suddenly had the look of dissbelieve in her eyes; "Your joking!" Actually; if you think about it... this isn't too bad. Me and James alone for two weeks- WAIT I MINUTE! I didnt not just think that horrid thought! UGH! NO! This will be Great! HELL HELL I MEAN HELL! THIS WILL BE H-E-L-L HELL!!!   
  
"I see you'll be enjoying it..."   
  
"Enjoying what?" Asked Sirius; who just walked into the common room with James.   
  
"Lily and James spending three weeks alone...." Marinda answered helpfully.   
  
James' reaction was similar to that of Lily's; "You can't be Serious!"  
  
"I'm Sirius!" Sirius piped in.   
  
"I am!" Answered Marinda.   
  
"No! I AM SIRIUS!"   
  
Marinda sighed; "Lily and you will have plenty of fun; Im sure of it"  
  
"Oh no..." James mutterd. This isn't really that bad; I mean think of the possibilities! Lily and I alone for two weeks. No Sirius; No Marinda; No Remus; No Nobody- JAMES! What in bloody hell are you thinking?!SNAP OUT OF IT! This will be HORRABLE!  
  
Marinda and Sirius soon moved to the other side of the Common room to talk. "Remember that Ball Dumbledore was telling us about at the beginning of the year; the one that is just after christmas break?" Asked Sirius.   
  
"Yea...." Marinda answered expectantly.   
  
"Well I was wondering; doyouwannagowithme?"  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Restated Sirius now blushing a bit.   
  
Marinds smile; "I'd love to."  
  
(A/N Again: Sorry it was so short; but i wanna get the moving. I have some plans for the rest of the years there at hogwarts and i cant wiat to write them ^_^ R/R! PLEASE!!!!)


	7. Fights of a different Kind

(A/N: I have no school so this leaves me bored (Snow days) so that means I write more and more! So the less school and baby-sitting I have the more chapters you get. Also the Less homework I get the more time I have to Write. ^_^ PEOPLES! PLEASE REVIEW! I don't like the fact that my hit ratio is 23/1 PLEASE! I beg of you! Also a few more notes; I have been told several times that this story is similar to others; and I am sorry for that; but i am not copying anyone; I just type what comes to mind and stuff ^_^)  
  
The next morning everyone had left early in the morning to go home. Lily have been in the middle of a rather pleasant dream.  
  
_She was all dressed in white. A man next to her; dressed in Black. He was tall and handsome. His hair was jet black and untamable. A very familiar grin could be traced across his face. "Do you; James Potter take Lily Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife; In sickness and in health; for richer and poorer; as long as you both shall live." _  
  
Before the dream could go on; Lily woke with a start. "Did I just dream I getting married to James Potter?" She asked herself. As she looked around she had realized she was not in her dorm; she fell asleep in the common room; but she wasn't alone. On the other side of the couch was James Potter (Who else would it be?!) who seemed to have a smirk on his face. Lily jumped up realizing they were sleeping on the same couch and sat on a recliner; staring at him. He's actually kinda cute when he sleeps. LILY! got a hold of yourself girl! What are you thinking?! James Potter! Cute?! Well, he is KINDA cute! NO! He's not!   
  
To keep Lily from getting and any other thoughts about James she went up to her dorm and took a shower; changed; brushed her teeth and hair and all that other good stuff we do in the mornings. When she came back down; James had been sitting there; fully changed this time. She looked at him. Something seemed different about him; he had to be planning a prank. "What?" She asked. He seemed to be in a trance staring at her.   
  
Why have I never noticed how hot she was before? Look at that Ass; and she's pretty full up north as well... WAIT! DID I JUST THINK LILY EVANS IS HOT?! NO WAY!!!!! STOP IT!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!! Wait I think she's talking to me... What's she saying? "Huh?" He asked.   
  
Lily sighed; "Never mind... I'm going down to breakfast..." She said before starting at the portrait hole.   
  
"Wait..." Called James as he caught up to her and walked with her. The two of them walked in silence to the great Hall. Half way there Lily stopped. Seeing her stop James did as well. "What's wrong?" He asked.   
  
"What are you trying to pull?" Accused Lily.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Your never this nice to me; there's something going on..."  
  
James looked almost hurt; "What I cant be nice to you?"  
  
"Not when your planning a prank on me; no..."   
  
"I'm not planning ANY pranks!"  
  
"Fat chance" Lily muttered.   
  
"I cant be nice for the sake of being nice?"  
  
"The last time you were nice to me I ended up with a long pointy green nose..."   
  
"I'm sorry; I was hoping we could put the past behind us and become friends..." James said before leaving.  
  
Lily sighed; "riiiight..." She said before also leaving to the great hall.   
  
James had arrived there a few seconds before; and Dumbledore began speaking to both of them; "Since there were so few of us; I didn't think it necessary for house tables." There was one small table there; with all teachers and only one other student; a ravenclaw first year. The only two free seats were across from each other. James took one and Lily sat in the other across from him.   
  
Neither of them looked up at each other for most of the breakfast. The staff was engaged in a conversation and the first year was reading a muggle book titled The Giver.   
  
James sighed; "This is stupid.." he muttered and then looked up at Lily. Woah! She is Hot when she's mad! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! "Can't we just call it a truce and be friends?"   
  
Lily looked up at him; "I'm not stupid James; as soon as you gain my trust you'll pull a prank." He is kind of cute... NO HE IS NOT!   
  
James shook his head. "No I wont..."   
  
"How do I know that?"  
  
"I promise you..."  
  
"The word of James Potter is really reliable..."  
  
This went on for about five minutes; eventually a but of pumpkin pie hit Lily in the face. "You didn't!"  
  
"I did" He laughed.   
  
Lily grabbed the food closest to her and lunged it at him. Soon enough food was flying from one side of the table to the other; and not one to the teachers did anything to stop it. The ravenclaw girl moved to prevent getting food all over her; as did the three teachers on either side of Lily and James.   
  
Lily got up; to leave; but James would not allow it. He began to chase her around the Great Hall. Both had forgotten about Magic; their wands were at the table. James had caught up to lily pretty quickly; being that he was quicker from his quidditch practices (I WILL put it in more after their break!) and tackled her to the ground. Soon enough the two of the were rolling around the ground laughing. From the teacher's and Ravenclaw girl; they looked as if they were fighting; but in reality they had stopped when they hit the ground and just rolled around with each other both engulfed in laughter.   
  
After a few minutes the calmed down and got up; shooting daggers at each other with their eyes. But both of them knew they enjoyed it.


	8. Snow

(A/N: I know all my authors notes have been getting VERY long; but all I am going to say this time is PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! And I am so sorry that This is taking so long to get up. I am not really sure what I want to happen in this chapter; so I am just going to write and write and not read it until I am done; so If it comes out bad; I am sorry... But there is nothing I can do about it. )  
  
Disclaimer: We all know this stuff; I don't own anything except what's not in the books. And don't sue me because I have nothing of value.  
  
They were both lucky that it was Christmas break; another time they would have ACTUALLY gotten punished. "Mr. Potter; Mrs. Pot- Evans... you may both leave if you wish..." Said Dumbledore with a smile on his face.   
  
Lily and James both grinned and sprinted in opposite directions; both ending up on opposite side of the library.   
  
McGonagall looked at Dumbledore; "You cant be serious?! Evans and Potter? Its ludicrous (A/N:LARGE WORD! First and last time I use it!)"  
  
"Unheard of! They cant stand being in the same room as each other; let alone get along!" Flitwick squeaked in.   
  
Dumbledore smiled; "They'll grow up..."   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Lily sat at a table in the library struggling with a transfiguration assignment. "I'll never get it!" She muttered to herself. She put her quill down and flipped through the pages of her transfiguration book. After about five unsuccessful minutes of flipping through her transfiguration book; she slammed it shut and hurriedly left the library; towards the common room.   
  
James on the other hand had just finished his transfiguration paper with ease. He quietly packed up his quill, parchments, and books. Once he had everything in his hands; he started towards the common room.   
  
Lily sighed. She was bored. If being bored was a class; at the rate she was going she'd be getting a better grade than in Charms. And that was saying something. She decided to go to the quidditch pitch and fly a bit. It would at least get rid of her boredom. She walked up to her dorm room and grabbed her cloak; quickly leaving for the quidditch pitch.   
  
About three minutes after Lily had left James had entered the common room; also grabbing his cloak and going down to the quidditch pitch as well. Lily had gone for the school brooms (Not owning one of her own) while James had to take the extra time to get his from the Gryffindor locker room. Lily mounted the _CleanSweep3_ which had just replaced the schools older brooms that year. If she had to fly on one of the _Flyer200_'s one more time; she wouldn't be able to take it. Those things must have been older than the school itself.    
  
She steadily raised above the ground; as high as the broom would take her. She loved flying; for the sky was the limit; and when on the broom; there was nothing directly below you; nor above. She was free. She loved the feeling of the wind through her hair; and against her face. Lily dove down with the agility of a seeker; her hands grazing the snow. She then shot up again towards the sky; elegantly flying around.   
  
Far below; James was standing on the side of the quidditch pitch watching her. WOAH! She really is good at flying. Much better than OUR seeker. (James is a chaser according to one of the interviews with JK Rowling) I wonder why she never tried out for the quidditch team; with skills like those we would defiantly win the cup...  
  
Lily looked down and saw James standing there staring at her. But for once she didn't care. She was flying now; and nothing and no one would get in her way. She dove down once again; and grabbed a handful of snow. With her feet holding up the broom; she patted the snow into a ball and chucked it at James. She giggled a bit as it hit him directly in the face.   
  
James scrapped the snow away from his face; mounted his broom (_StarChaser_) and quickly rose to Lily's height. Soon enough he was chasing her through the sky. Lily dove quickly; James did as well; although did not go as close to the ground; for diving was not his specialty. Lily grabbed some snow; making a snow ball and slowed down a bit hiding the snow ball from James's view.   
  
Thinking that she had given up; James sped up towards Lily; only to find a snow ball in his face. She then sped up again. Hmmm.... Maybe I should let him catch me. That wouldn't be all too bad. being close to him on a broom. LILY! What are you thinking?  
  
Eventually they ended up on the ground in a snow ball fight; which Lily was STILL winning. James had just about given up; and he charged into her; pushing her to the ground; all the while making sure not to hurt her (too much). James ended up on top of Lily and continuously threw snow on her. She laughed abit and tried to squirm out of his grip. He's really strong. Even if right now he is attacking me and throwing snow on me; I feel unusually safe and warm. As if I was destined to be here. LILY EVANS! DO NOT EVEN THINK THAT! You are not falling for James Potter!  
  
Lily squeezed out of his tight grip and jumped on top up him this time; it was her turn to throw snow on him. Hmm.. I wouldn't really mind her on top of me more often. GET OUT OF MY HEAD! James grabbed Lily and rolled over; leaving him on top once again. Before James knew what he was doing he passionately and deeply kissed Lily. Once he pulled away Lily pushed him off her and got up. "JAMES POTTER! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"  
  
(A/N: I wanted to say thank you to everyone that reviewed; I really appreciate it! Thank you so much! And also No; this is not the end; no where near the end. PLEASE R/R! I wanna know what you think and if there is anything you wanna see i wanna know!)


	9. The Mirror

(A/N: Sorry these are taking so long to write! I kinda got sick and had to go a while without the computer; so I had some time to write. But I kinda lost what I wrote. Its sitting somewhere in my room; so I wont find it for a while. Sorry! R/R please!)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you have seen in the books and I am not using this for money. For if I were I wouldn't be the poor little girl that's only source of money is Baby-sitting. So please don't sure me for I am poor and have nothing.   
  
Before James could say or do anything Lily had run off. She wasn't running to anywhere inparticular; just running to get away. What finally stopped her was realizing that she didn't know where she was. As she looked on all the paintings on the walls; she realized that she didn't recognize a single one of them. Suddenly she could hear the crash of something fragile; and an angry scream. "PEEVES!"  
  
Lily bit her lip. If Filch found her she;d be in horrible trouble. She rushed down the halls opposite from the angry voice that was now screaming at the poltergeist and rushed into what looked like an empty classroom. As she sat down on top of one of the dusty desks; she began to think.   
  
James just kissed me! Hmm... He;s a pretty good kisser too. But he kissed me! What the hell was he thinking. He knows I hate him and he hates me. C'mon Lily; face it. You like him. I DO NOT!  
Do to!  
  
Do not!  
  
Do to!  
  
Do not!  
  
Do to!  
  
Do not!  
  
Do to!  
  
Do not!  
  
Do to!  
  
"DO NOT DO NOT DO NOT!" Lily finally screamed aloud. She then cautiously looked around; hoping no one had heard her. She was very surprised by what caught her eye. It looked as if this were the last place to find such an object.   
  
It was a grand mirror. As high as the ceiling. A very decorative gold frame around the edges; and it was standing on two clawed feet. Across the top was in inscription that read. _'Erised stra ehru oyt obe cafru on woshi.'_ Lily stood up and slowly and cautiously walked to the mirror. One thing she had learned in her two years of living in the world of magic was to not trust everything you saw. But what she saw was far beyond anything she had expected. In the mirror was a reflection of her in a wedding dress; and beside her in a tuxedo stood James Potter. What's this? And why is it that whenever I am trying to get away from him he always appears? Lily turned around expecting to see James there beside her; but he wasn't. She turned back to the mirror and saw him again. Not taking her eyes off the mirror she moved her hand over to where James was; but it didn't touch anything or anyone; just air. Could he be IN the mirror? He can't be. This James seems MUCH older and more handsome. Since when was James handsome? I mean Mature! WAIT! When was James ever Mature?!  
  
But Lily's thoughts were interrupted by foot steps. She quickly took refuge behind a desk and Professor Devol poked her head inside the classroom. After not seeing anything she left as quickly as she had come. Lily did not move from her safety after that for several minutes. Once she was sure the coast was clear she got up and left towards the common room; looking back at the mirror only once.   
  
Once Lily entered the common room she wished she hadn't. "We need to talk..." Came James's voice.   
  
"No, we don't" Replied Lily before heading up the stairs towards her dorm. But James wouldn't allow it; he wanted to; no needed to talk to her.   
  
So he rushed up the stairs after her and grabbed her hand. "Please..." Her hands; there so warm and soft. Nice hands too. it feels so great how hers fit perfectly into mine. WHAT AM I THINKING!  
  
Lily stopped dead in her tracks as he grabbed her hand. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt oddly warm. I suddenly feel so warm; so safe. Like when we were in the snow...  
  
(A/N: Another KINDA cliffy! Oh well! Sorry its so short and I would have written more; but I have to go out! What do you think? If you want anything for me to include feel free to tell me! And if you don't wanna review; you can e-mail me if you want as [SilentTears86@hotmail.com][1] or [Sabri711@aol.com][2])   
  


   [1]: mailto:SilentTears86@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto: Sabri711@aol.com



	10. Christmas Presents

(A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I know that the mentality for them is a little over their ages, but I need them to be in their second year or what I have planned wont work out too well. I also haven't read over this one, only spell checked, so please excuse the errors for I know there are a lot in here... R/R please! I live off them!)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you've seen in the books. Its that simple!  
  
Lily turned to James. "What do you want?"  
  
Why have I never noticed those beautiful green eyes before? Snap out of it James! "We need to talk..."  
  
"You said that, what about?" I sound so stupid! What do you think he wants to talk about! The Kiss! Duh! He probably thinks I am some stupid idiot now. Wait, when did I ever care about what James thinks of me?   
  
"About what happened in the snow."   
  
Lily just blinked. "You kiss me then say you have to talk to me about it?! If anything, I should be the one that has to talk to you! You know what your problem is! Your problem is that I am one of the only girls you cant get and it bothers you! It bothers you because you don't understand why! You don't understand why I don't want you like every other girl! Why your 'charm' doesn't work on me! Tell me this James, do you chase and attack every girl you try and get for your girlfriend?! If you haven't noticed I am different from those other girls, I don't go gaga when you look at me!  And I am not setting myself up to get hurt like all those other girls, by falling for this prat!" With that said Lily stormed up to her dorm leaving a speechless James.   
  
WOAH! She's even hotter when she's mad! WAIT! When did I ever think carrot head was hot?! James ran up after her and found her dorm room open. He slowly walked in too see a crying Lily on her bed. James walked up to her and knelt down in front of her. "Please Lily, just hear me out..."  
  
She looked up at him. "You have one minute..."   
  
He smiled gratefully.   "Lily when we were in the snow, Everything felt so perfect, so right... I felt like I found my soul mate. ("Thirty Seconds left...") What I am trying to say is... is... I think I'm... That I'm... ("three") I think I... ("Two") Lily, I think I  ("One, times up...") No Lily, listen, I think I'm in love with you..."  he rushed out.   
  
Lily looked up at him, anger and surprise evident in her eyes. "You think I am going to fall for that?! Give it up James! I am not going to go out with you if its the last thing I do! I don't need to be hurt like all those other girls!"   
  
James looked almost hurt. "Who said I will hurt you?"   
  
"How many girls have you gone out with and not hurt?!"   
  
This shut James up. "Fine..." He said and got up, and walked to his dorm.   
  
The two of them spent the rest of the day in their dorms alone.  The next day (On Christmas Eve) Neither of them got up to go the breakfast. In fact Lily didn't even get out of her bed until about five o'clock that afternoon. She looked at her clock and shot out of bed. Within five minutes she took a shower, brushed her teeth, did her hair and make-up, and all that other good stuff done in the morning. She then grabbed a book and sat down in the common room and began to read. It was a muggle book titled Romeo and Juliet by some ancient guy named William Shakespeare. She loved all his work and her parents gave her another of his books every Christmas. She had received this on last year, but never got around to reading it, until now. She was at the point where Romeo found Juliet on her tomb and thought she was dead.   
  
Meanwhile James had been up in his dorm working on something. He had woken up at sunrise and started on it. Seven o'clock rolled around pretty quickly and they both got to dinner rather early. When Lily entered James, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and the first year were already there. Lily Made sure to sit as far away from James as she could possible. As soon as the other Professors arrived, food appeared on the table and everyone helped themselves.   
  
Soon dinner was over and everyone retreated to their common rooms. James traveled back up to his corm to work on what he hadn't finished earlier and Lily retreated to reading. James hadn't went down to the common room for the rest of the night, and Lily retreated to her dorm somewhere around eleven.   
  
(A/N: Sorry about rushing Christmas Eve, but I REALLY want to get to Christmas!)  
  
On Christmas morning James woke up and looked out the window. They were perfectly frosted and it was snowing. He then looked to the end of his bed to see a small pile of presents. He sat up and examined them, knowing immediately able to tell what was from whom.   
  
He piked up the first one, of deep blue wrapping and moving Santa Clauses. He chuckled to himself thinking of Sirius's humor about Christmas. Inside was a book titled One Hundred and One Hexes and Charms for the Mishevious Mind By Mathilda Cornery (A/N: Don't ask about the name, I have NO idea!). He put the book down and went to the next package. It was the same deep blue as Sirius's, but it has snowflakes moving around it. He opened it quickly knowing it was from Marinda. Inside in contained a small ball. James picked it up to examine it, but was dumbfounded. What on earth is this?! As he lifted it above his head and a small note fell out.   
  
Hey James,I'll explain the gift when we get back. It will probably confuse you if I try now. Sirius and I are having a great time! I'm spending a week at his place since my parents had to go off on some work trip. Merry Christmas! -Marinda  
  
He put the small ball down on the one flat part and looked to the other four gifts. He wasn't expecting any from family, considering he was the last living Potter, so this ment the last ones were from Remus, Peter, Anne, and Claire. His heart sank a little seeing there wasn't one from Lily, but he hadn't really expected one. Get a hold of yourself James. Why can't you just go back to hating her? It seemed so easy before. What happened in that kiss that made you change your view on her? He opened Remus's gift to find Some Chocolate Frogs (His favorite chocolate) and a pranking kit. He grinned, how did Remus know he was planing on buying one of these? The next gift was from Peter. They were never great friends, but they had made a habit of getting each other gifts and they have included him in some of their pranks. But everyone he helped in ended up being unsuccessful. Peter had given him some Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs. From Anne and Claire he received A broom Servicing Kit and Quidditch Through the Ages.   
  
Lily was opening one of the last gifts on her bed, which happened to be by Marinda. From Sirius she received One Hundred and One Hexes and Charms for the Mishevious Mind By Mathilda Cornery, From Remus she received a book of Charms, From Peter she received some Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs, Anne (A/N: Anne is pronounced ANN-IE, not ANN, just so you know...) and Claire had given her a sneek-o-scope (I cant remember what it is, but that's what it was! If anyone remembers, please tell me!) and her own set of Wizard Chess pieces. Her Mom and Dad gave her Hamlet and Matt gave her a Broom Servicing Kit. She was now on the gift from Marinda. It looked kind of odd and she couldn't tell what it was. It looked like a normal wizarding cap. But there was something different about it. She turned it over to look inside and found a small note.   
  
Hey Lily, Your going to love me for this! I found it in Zoncos when I went with Sirius. The cap tells what the person in thinking without letting the person know, and It makes the person tell the truth and only the truth. I hope you find some good use for this! Merry Christmas! -Marinda  
  
Lily grinned just thinking of the possibilities. She looked down to her bed and to her surprise there was another gift. She thought for a second. Hang on, who didn't I got a gift from? Remus, Sirius, Peter, Marinda, Anne, Claire, Mom and Dad, Matt. I know I wont be getting one from Petunia... Who could this be from? She cautiously picked up the gift and unwrapped it. It was quite heavy. Lily gasped when she was what was inside. It was a lily made of pure gold. Who could have given me this? She examined the lily fondly and saw an inscription on the inside. It read: "When this lily even begins to wilt is when my love for you will die out."  
  
(A/N: So what do you think so far?)


	11. Behind the Teachers Table

((A/N: Sorry this one has taken so long to get up, if it wasn't for a friend of mine urging me to finish it, I probably wouldn't have even started this chapter. Umm... yea. I got a Beta reader. THANK YOU SO MUCH! And I guess that's it this time! An actual short Authors Note! WOW! Well yeah, hope you like it! R/R please!))   
  
  
Disclaimer: You all know this... so why do I have to repeat myself? I own nothing in the books, everything else is mine.   
  
Lily examined the flower a bit more closely to see that the leaf bore another inscription. This one read "JP (heart)'s LE Forever." She sighed. When will he give up?! Cant he understand I don't like him?! That I am not setting myself up to get hurt..... But she still couldn't help to think the flower was just all to pretty. She placed it on her nightstand and went to take a shower and get dressed. About ten minuets later she was dressed and walked down through the common room to the great Hall for breakfast. "Merry Christmas." She said happily to the teachers that were there already and the Ravenclaw first year. She couldn't help but be happy, It was Christmas!   
  
Minutes after Lily had sat down, James came in also in a good mood. He sat down beside Lily, "Can you meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight?" He whispered to her.   
  
To James's surprise, Lily did not move, but she did answer him. "No." She then turned to get some food.   
  
The rest of vacation was a blur. Not much happened, but yet things hadn't gotten back to how they were; for pranks were no longer directed to fellow Gryffindors (Lily to James and James to Lily), but now only towards Snape, Malfoy, and the rest of the Slytherins. Both Marinda and Sirius had noticed this, but their attempts to find out what had happened while they were gone had failed, that is until Marinda had spotted the golden lily James had given Lily for Christmas. James was at Quidditch practice, and Lily was in the library, so she didn't have to worry about either one of them hearing or seeing her as she picked up the Flower, and examined it. "SIRIUS!" She called practically flying down the stairs into him.   
  
"Whoa! Calm down... What is it?" Sirius asked surprised. All Marinda could do was hold the flower up to him. "What is it?" He asked, looking at it as if he were to touch it it would explode.   
  
"It's a Christmas gift from James to Lily, and look at the inscription inside!"   
  
Sirius looked in the center of the lily and read the inscription, a grin forming on his face. When he looked up he had his normal mischievous I-have-a-plan-that-just-can't-fail grin.  
   
Marinda knew this expression at once. "So? what's the plan?"   
  
Sirius's grin turned into a normal face as James came back from Quidditch practice. He walked through the portrait hole saying, "Yeah Sirius, what's the plan? More pranks with out me?" He asked.   
  
Sirius turned to James as Marinda hid the golden lily in her bag. "There is no plan... Marinda and I were just talking about the dance." he covered up quickly.   
  
"Whatever..." James said retreating off towards the Dorms to take a shower.   
  
As soon as Sirius knew he was gone, he turned back to Marinda and whispered the plan in her ear. A grin slowly formed on her face as he told her. ((A/N: I'm so Evil; I know! Not telling you the plan! ^_^))   
  
The rest of the day went pretty slowly. Both Lily and James had noticed something odd with their friends, but didn't think anything of it. Were Marinda and Sirius EVER normal? SO that night when Marinda asked Lily about some pranks; Lily didn't think anything of it. James also; just figured it was for 'old times sake' as Sirius always put it.   
  
That night James and Sirius snuck out with Remus under the invisibility cloak. Sirius had filled Remus in; not wanting to leave him out of the fun.   
  
The group slowly walked down to the great hall where they began their fun. Moving house signs around, changing colors, and just plainly making havoc. The three walked by the room behind the teachers table.   
  
"James... I heard we can get into the kitchens through this door..." Sirius lied.   
  
"Yeah... I did to..." Remus agreed.   
  
James nodded, buying it; and the three walked in both Sirius and Remus grinning from ear to ear.   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Marinda had filled Annie and Claire in on the little plan, and the group of four girls headed towards the great hall.   
  
"Looks like someone beat us to it..." Lily observed; giving Marinda a sideways glance that read 'what-did-you-plan-this-time?'. Suddenly they heard a scream coming from the door in back of the teachers table, or what looked like it should be the teachers table. The group ran towards it.   
  
"What was that for?" Demanded James, who was looking at Sirius with suspicion.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked innocently just as Lily walked into the room followed by Marinda, Claire, and Annie who all seemed to have grins matching the ones that Remus and Sirius wore only minutes earlier.   
  
Lily looked around and saw James. She then turned around to leave; but the exit was blocked by Annie and Claire.Oh God no, what are they going to do this time? Can't they just give up. Well, being here with James wouldn't be all that bad... No, I take that back! It would be great. NO! It would be horrible! Right?   
  
James looked at Lily and sighed, "What are you trying to do this time?" He asked Marinda and Sirius. "You do see we have no attraction towards each other what-so-ever. Do you just insist on making our lives a living hell?"   
  
"That's not the way we see it..." Was all Marinda could say.   
  
What are they going to try? Lock Lily and I up in here? Over night... hmm... that might not be too bad.... yes it would... oh! Stop fighting it! You like her! Fine! But I can't stand her all the same...   
  
"Well, I guess we'll be leaving you guys here... We'll see you tomorrow bright and early..."   
Smiled Annie.   
  
The group of five walked out and magically locked the door. "Good night" They could hear.   
  
Lily sighed. "This is ridiculous..." She reached in her pocket planning on unlocking the door, but her wand wasn't there. "What the? My wand is gone!" She exclaimed.   
  
James sighed and reached into his pocket, "Oh no... mine too!"   
  
Then they could hear Sirius's voice from outside, "Marinda and I took the pleasure of borrowing your wands for the night since you wouldn't be needing them." Foot steps could soon be heard walking in the direction of an exit, and soon enough they died out and all that was left was an almost comfortable silence between Lily and James. **ALMOST**.   
  



	12. More Fights

(A/N: Okies... here's the next chapter and It came in pretty quickly because I   
wanted to know what happens next just as much as the readers... so here it   
is. ^_^ Thanks to all my reviewers and my beta reader! I love ya all!)   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in the books. The rest is mine!   
  
Lily looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. It was a cute little   
room with several mirrors on the walls, although only one of them reflected   
the room. The rest reflected something else, one showed the great hall;   
another showed the edge of the forbidden forest; one showed what looked like a   
corridor on hogwarts and a door; one was the entrance to Hogwarts; another   
was Moaning Myrtles bathroom; and finally the last one showed the inside of   
what looked like a small shack. Also in the room was a fire place, one sofa,   
and a table with chairs surrounding it. It looked as if this room was once   
used as a meeting place.   
  
James sighed. "This is just great..." Actually it might not me THAT bad... he   
turned to Lily. "Lets make the best of this..."   
  
Lily was taken aback. "James! No! How about Neither of us talk to each other   
and we'll stay as far apart from each other as possible."   
  
   
"No, Lily. That's not what I meant. I mean we can use this time to plan our   
revenge on our so called 'friends'."   
  
A grin formed on Lily's face. "I'm liking the way you think already..."   
  
James smiled. Damn! Why does she have to be so pretty. And those lips. I'd   
bet there so soft and... NO! Don't think this! She's not into you. Don't fall   
for her! Get over it! "Do you have any idea's?" He asked cluelessly.   
  
Lily nodded. "We could put itching powder in their robes and I'm sure there's   
a charm to get them to let everyone hear their thoughts..."   
  
James nodded. "That would be good for Reums, Annie, and Claire. But we need   
something better for Sirius and Marinda. Something that will make them stop."   
  
Lily nodded in agreement and watched James think. He's so cute when he's   
thinking. Too bad he doesn't do it more often... NO! James is NOT cute!? Yes,   
he is! NO,he's not! argg..   
  
"I have it!" James exclaimed. "We could get some picture of them and enlarge   
it and post it up in the great hall. Something that would get rumors started...   
Maybe even give a copy of it to Rita Skeeter."   
  
"That's perfect..."   
   
"I know..."   
  
Lily looked at her watch. "It's almost two in the morning... I'm getting some   
sleep...so I won't get detention for falling asleep in class tomorrow except for   
History of Magic, since Professor Binns couldn't care less. Lets meet here at   
midnight tomorrow to plan this out more. " Lily said before laying down on   
the couch.   
  
"What about me?" Complained James.   
  
Lily looked at him "What about you?"   
  
"Where do I sleep?"   
  
She sighed and reluctantly scrunched up on one side of the small love seat.   
"Fine... just don't try anything funny.." Or try whatever you want; it's your   
choice.   
  
James smiled gratefully and laid down on the other edge of the couch.   
  
  


******Next Morning******   
  


"Awww... how cute!"   
  
"You got the camera?"   
  
"Yup" Flash.   
  
"We should probably leave them."   
  
"Remus is right; but they look SO cute together!"   
  
"I agree with Annie and Remus."   
  
"Yeah, lets go."   
  
"I'd be nice to see her face when she wakes up, but she looks so   
comfortable; it may take some time for her to wake up."   
  
The group left with the door unlocked.   
  
About ten minutes later Lily began to stir (But she was still asleep). She   
felt entangled in someone's arms and her head was against something strong   
yet comfortable. She reluctantly opened her eyes and looked around the room.   
It took her several seconds to recall everything of the night before. She   
looked down. Since when did I have four arms? She then turned her head a   
little and saw some black messy hair. And since when did I have short black   
hair? Short black messy Hair attached to James' head. James' head?! She   
jumped up quickly, waking James.   
  
"Wha? I'm going mom..." He muttered without opening his eyes. When he did   
finally open his eyes he looked around the room dumbfounded. Soon memories of   
the previous night came flooding back to him. He looked at Lily. "What?"   
James asked, referring to the look she was giving him.   
  
"I told you not to try anything funny..." She informed.   
  
What's she talking about?   
  
"You know what I am talking about!" LIly accused; reacting to James's blank   
face.   
  
James shook his head. "No I don't..."   
  
Lily de! cided not to tell him and wait for their friends to come and let them   
out. This way he doesn't have an ego trip. But Lily started to get worried   
when no one came and Breakfast was in twenty minutes.   
  
James sighed and went to the door to see if it was still locked. When he was   
able to open it he looked towards Lily. "I guess we can go now..." The two   
left the room and rushed into the Gryffindor common room.   
  
The first thing they saw, as they entered was their friends (And Peter but   
you could barely see him cause I don't like the little rat boy). Each of them   
had a photo in their hands and they all seemed quite amused.   
  
Lily and James walked up to the group and James snatched a photo out of   
Sirius's clutches. Sirius looked up; a grin on his face. "Hi Jamie-boy; so   
you and Lil finally together?"   
  
James stared horrified at the photo. So this is what Lily was talking about.   
Well she seems rather content in this photo. James then looked at Sirius,   
"No"   
  
"Then explain this picture..." Marinda said, not even bothering to look up.   
  
"Well; we just kinda fell asleep. Lily defended after snatching a copy of the   
photo from Claire to see it.   
  
"On top of each other?" Annie asked.   
  
"No, that happened after we fall asleep." James informed.   
  
"Sure..." Marinda said getting up and walking up the stairs towards the girls   
dorms. She was soon followed by Annie and Claire.   
  
James and Lily looked at Sirius and Remus. "What are you guys going to do   
with the picture?" Asked Lily.   
  
Sirius and Remus grinned. "We're not really sure yet..." Said Sirius.   
  
"Yea.." Remus finished for him. "We're stuck between giving the photo to   
Bertha Jorkins and starting rumors around the school that get more and more   
absurd the longer they travel, or giv! ing the photo to Rita Skeeter and having   
a worth while article about you two in _The Hogwarts Penguin. _Or both."   
  
"You wouldn't..." Was all Lily could say.   
  
"Lils, you know we would..." Remus grinned.   
  
"Your right... you would." Lily sighed. She plopped down on a couch, and James   
sat next to her. "What can we do to get you to not do this?" Lily pleaded.   
  
Sirius and Remus looked at each other then shook their heads. "Sorry Lils,   
Jamie-boy; Well we're not really sorry, but this is out of our hands..."   
  
Lily and James both looked towards the girls dorms as if on queue. "Oh no!"   
They darted up to the fourth year's room and Lily knocked.   
  
"Yes?" Came Bertha Jorkins voice.  
"Is Marinda, Claire, or Annie in there?" Lily asked.   
  
"Yes..." Came Annie's voice.   
  
Lily opened the door and saw her three friends, Bertha Jorkins, and Rita   
Skeeter. All five of them grinned when they saw Lily and James standing in   
the door way. "So its true!" Squeaked Bertha Jorkins.   
  
"No! It's not... we're not a couple" Lily defended.   
  
"Well, what about the picture?" demanded Bertha.   
  
James bit his lip thinking fast. "It's a fake?"   
  
"Nice try James, but Remus has the negatives!!" said Marinda coolly.   
  
James and Lily both looked to each other then to the girls, they were   
desperate.   
  
"Why don't ya'll just admit it that you like each other and be done with it."   
said an anxious Rita who was writing everything down ready to tell the whole   
school.   
  
Lily sighed. "Because we hate each other with a passion!"   
  
"And I will never like carrot head!" James added in.   
  
"Yeah, a passion of love!" exclaimed Bertha stomping her foot impatiently.   
  
"More like a passion of hate!" Lily exclaimed. Why did people have to get   
into my business! Can't they leave it that I hate him?!   
  
"Whatever....." muttered Miranda starting to get annoyed that her and   
Sirius' plan might not have worked the way they wanted it to.   
  
Lily looked at Marinda. "Your just pissed cause you are failing at getting up   
together against our own will..."   
  
"But it's for your own good will. It's not like we enjoy trying to hook ya'll   
up and making you miserable; well... actually we do, but that's not the   
point...." Marinda whined.   
  
"Oh shut up will you! You are just doing this to make us miserable!" Lily   
retorted.   
  
"What do we have to do to get you to realize we ! despise each other?" James   
asked.   
  
"That's very simple...." piped in Bertha, making everyone jump. They all   
forgot she was there and her being her, the idea of her having an idea was   
dumbstrucking.   
  
Even James who really didn't know her other than the fact that she loved   
gossip and had no brain. "And what's that?" He asked.   
  
"Well, you always are together and you always act like a couple, so why not   
just try and go your separate ways. See how you feel and then if  you don't like   
it you know you really do like each other!" explained Bertha.   
  
"Which you already do!" muttered Claire under her breathe, Marinda agreeing   
silently to herself.   
  
Rita anxiously taking in all of the little details from the words to the   
actions.   
  
Lily rolled her eyes. She knew Bertha would never come up with something   
smart. "We are together only because our friends are friends and if you   
haven't noticed we are always playing pranks on each other..."   
  
"Well why do you always hang out with Sirius, and Remus, and JAMES in particular   
instead of us?" said Claire expressing something it looked like she had   
wanted to say for a long while....   
  
Annie nodded in agreement.   
  
Lily blinked. "I hang out with you guys just as much as I do Sirius and   
Remus... and James is just unfortunately ALWAYS there! I can't help that...   
Trust me; I've tried getting him to leave..."   
  
"That's not true"  said Rita who stopped  writing for a moment. "Maybe you talk   
to Marinda and Claire a lot but you always ignore me and Bertha. Think your   
better than us do you?" sneered Rita.   
  
Lily looked at Rita. "If you haven't noticed; There my friends, your just some   
5th year in our house that likes to make people look bad..."   
  
James was taken aback by Lily's temper. He made a mental note not to ever get   
her pissed... but it was too late, he had, but she never reacted like th! is,   
only pranks... hmm...   
  
"What ever.." said Bertha. "Come on Rita we have other places to go and   
worthier people to talk to."   
  
"Who said we even wanted you around to start with?" added in Claire, shocking   
everyone.   
  
Annie looked at Claire, they had been the ones to go to them...   
  
"Bertha! Rita! Wait!" exclaimed Claire and Annie at the same time. "We're coming   
too!" They glared at Lily and James for being so rude.   
  
Lily and James were shocked with Annie and Claire, they weren't even friends   
with Rita and Bertha.   
  
"Were they even friends??" asked Marinda expressing what everyone else was   
thinking. "I thought they were on our side?" Marinda continued  
  
Lily shrugged but walked down the stairs after them deciding not to talk to   
any of them since there would be rumors soon if there weren't already thanks   
to their friends.   
  
"What's up with her?" Marinda asked James. "James i really need to talk to u."   
  
James looked at Marinda, he was also kinda pissed at her, but didn't loose his   
temper like LIly. "What do you want?"   
  
"Well, I know u like Lily and Lily likes u but if u don't make a move she's   
going to get taken or either ur not gonna have ne friends. Look around u   
James! What else do u have besides Lily?"   
  
"Everyone else have turned there backs on u two."   
  
James sighed, "So you telling me if i don't go out with my enemy then i will   
loose my friends..."   
  
"Well, I don't know! But if u haven't already seen what's happening around u, u   
need to really open your eyes. Have u ever noticed the way you and lily look   
at each other?"   
  
James rolled his eyes. "With great loathing..."She hasn't seen the flower;   
has she?!   
  
"No, with love! Sirius and I have seen for ourselves that during class u 2   
will just be staring at each other like there's no tomorrow. We wanted to   
take a picture of it but since it was in class we'd get in trouble." sighed   
Marinda. "Haven't you noticed??"   
  
NOw james knew this was bull. "I don't even look at her! And since when have   
you and Sirius even cared about getting in trouble?"   
  
At this, Marinda looked offended. "I care!!  Besides if you don't like her,   
what's up with that lily u gave her at Christmas? huh?" at this Marinda   
thought she had him.   
**  
**James looked almost horrified. Had Lily showed her the gift, had she found   
it? He didn't know what to say. "Uhh... I just kinda got into the spirit...?"   
  
"Nice try James, but I saw it on Lily's bed side table. I read the inscription, 'When this Lily wilts, is when my love for you will die out'" said Marinda in a fake Sappy tone, a smile forming on her lips.   
  
James bit his lip. He was in trouble now. Just then Lily came up to the room. "You were going through my stuff?!" she yelled outraged.   
  
"No, honestly!! I just came into the dorm and it caught my eye so I went to see what it was sooooo.... you know..... I looked at it and I saw the inscription. By the way Lily, it was very sweet wasn't it?" said Marinda, hopefully trying to change the subject.   
  
Lily couldn't believe this! Her best friend! She always knew Marinda's curiosity would some day get the better of her ((Hint hint hint... getting the better of her... well anyhow...)) But this was her personal stuff. "I can't believe you would do this!" Lily screeched and ran down to her dorm.   
**  
**"James.... you understand don't you???" asked Marinda pleadingly.**   
**  
James looked at Marinda, Lily was right; Marinda had no right to go through her personal stuff. He then realized how perfect her and Sirius were for each other... "NO Marinda I don't understand. And on question. Now who's loosing their friends over this?" He asked and walked down towards the commonroom; then up to his dorm.   
  
(A/N: This long enough? lol And Remember R/R!)   
  



	13. TANGO!!!

(A/N: Alright, sorry it took me soooo long to get this part written, but it's finally here!   
I'm gonna try to get a few chapters written quickly, to make up for the few months its been   
since I have worked on this fanfiction. ^_^ Alright, here's the next chapter!)   
  
Disclaimer: Why do they make us write this on every chapter? To remind us that nothing belongs   
to us? I mean, I know that nothing belongs to me other than Annie, Claire, Marinda, and anyone   
else that hasn't been mentioned in the book, along with the story line and plot.   
  
  
Sirius, Remus, and James looked at the four girls. Well gawking at them would be more like it.   
At that moment James had completely and totally forgotten why he had ever hated Lily. The seven   
of them walked down to the Great Hall together. Upon arrival, Annie, Remus, Marinda, and Sirius   
walked into the Great Hall while Claire, Lily, and James went to find their dates.   
  
Lily looked around at all the people also trying to find their dates. She had never met the guy   
she was going with, or even heard of him. He was Claire's boyfriend's best friend. She was  
starting to get a little worried about who this guy was.   
  
James noticed the uncomforting look that started to come upon Lily and stood beside her.   
"Is anything wrong?" He asked.   
  
Lily turned her head to James quickly, a little too quickly. "Huh? Oh, no. Nothing is wrong"   
She blurted out.   
  
  
James nodded. "Alright. Just so you know, you can talk to me if anything is bothering you."   
James offered before he knew what he said.   
  
Lily nodded, not sure she heard him correctly. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind." She said   
with a smile.   
  
  
Before James could say anything more, Claire and two guys came up to them. "Did I miss   
something?" Claire asked, noticing that the two were smiling at each other.   
  
Both Lily and James turned quickly, "What? No, you didn't miss anything." They said in   
unison.   
  
Seeing that one of the guys next to Claire was glaring at him he realized this was Lily's   
date. He also realized how all the girls he goes out with must feel. Being glared at with   
envy and loath by the entire female population. James looked around and found Kendal, his date.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you guys at the dance. I just found my date." He said quickly and walked   
towards the blonde.   
  
For the first time Lily looked at her date. She had seen him before, playing Quidditch.   
He was one of the Ravenclaw beaters. Claire's boyfriend was a Ravenclaw chaser. Lily's   
date had blonde hair that reached just below his ears, crystal blue eyes, and a "baby"   
face. He had some round muscles. Not huge, but noticeable through his dress robes. His   
name was Sandro.   
  
  
Claire's date, Sabastian, had light brown hair, about an inch long, dark brown eyes and also  
had a nice set of muscles.   
  
It wasn't long before the four walked into the Great Hall, where they found Sirius and Marinda   
dancing, and Annie, Remus, James, and his date Kendal talking. Well, more like James, Annie,   
and Remus talking about pranks and Kendal smiling and pretending to know what a dungbomb is.   
Who wouldn't?   
  
The four joined them and soon Claire and Lily became engulfed in conversation. Sabastian and   
Sandro began to talk to Kendal about Quidditch. She suddenly lost all interest in James and   
began to flirt with them.   
  
Everyone became silent suddenly when Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to our Winter Ball of '78!   
I hope that having it open to all grades will work this year. I'm sure you're all quite hungry,  
so buon appetite!" He cheered as food began to appear on the tables.   
  
Within seconds, everyone had begun eating. Sirius looked around the room. "It's really too bad   
that we don't have any pranks planned for this occasion."   
  
"Sirius dear, I do think you are loosing your touch..." Annie commented, grinning.   
  
Sirius looked over at her. "Well, what do you mean, Annie dear?"   
  
"No Pranks for the Christmas Ball? Sirius Dear."   
  
"Annie has a point, you do seem to be loosing your touch..." Lily commented.   
  
Sirius turned to Lily, "Lily dear, I was talking to Annie dear, not you dear..."   
  
"Alright dear..." Lily said, before turning towards her date, but then turned to James.   
  
"What's wrong dear?" He asked.   
  
"Nothing is wrong dear..." Lily responded, "I was just looking towards our dates."   
  
James looked towards them and noticed they had gotten to know each other rather   
'well'. He shrugged, "Oh well..." he looked around and noticed a few couples dancing.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked before he realized what he had said. And when he did it was   
too late to take it back.   
  
"Sure..." Was Lily's response.   
  
This turned Marinda's and Sirius's heads. Did they hear correctly? Did James   
just ask Lily to dance? And did she say yes?! The two turned towards Annie,   
Remus, and Claire and grinned. The three grinned back and Sabastian just kinda sat  
there next to Claire, clueless on what was going on.   
  
James stood up and held his hand out to Lily who took it. The couple... *cough* *cough* The   
two... walked over to the dance floor. Just as they began dancing a slow song began to play.  
They stopped, moved a little closer to each other, and began to sway; with James arms around   
Lily's waist and Lily's arms around James' neck.   
  
Lily began to feel warm being near James, and moved closer, leaning her head on   
his upper chest/shoulder (She was kinda short standing next to him).   
  
The group (Marinda, Sirius, Remus, Annie, and Claire) watched as Lily and James passionately   
danced around the dance floor. They seemed to be the only ones still dancing.   
  
Both Lily and James were surprised by the others good dancing talent.   
  
Professor McGonagall whispered something to Professor Dumbledore, and he rose   
from his seat and whispered something to the DJ. Suddenly the Tango began to   
play.   
  
(A/N: Alright I know I am having too much fun with this, but who can blame me! lolz,   
this may seem a little unrealistic, but too bad! ::Sticks tongue out:: lol)   
  
"The tango... do you know this dance?" James whispered to Lily, and she nodded.   
The two separated a little, quickened their pace and began to dance the dance of lovers.   
  
When the dance was done, every person in the Great Hall excluding several Slytherins  
began to clap. Lily and James looked absorbed and began to blush. They had been too   
absorbed in each other, they hadn't even noticed everyone was watching. The two of them bowed   
and curtsied and walked outside together.   
  
Still breathing heavily from the fast pace of the Tango, the two sat down on a bench by a bead  
of roses. (Automatically the gang was in a flower bush near by where they can see and hear  
everything)   
  
"Where did you learn to dance like that?" James asked, trying to start a conversation.   
  
"Way back when, when my sister didn't despise me, we took dance classes   
together." Lily responded. "What about you? Your not exactly bad yourself."   
"Oh, my cousin taught me to dance." James replied, "Before... the accident..." he trailed off.   
  
"Accident?" Lily asked. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand..."   
For some odd reason James felt he could tell Lily anything. Even things he had never even   
told Sirius. "Well..." He started. "I still call it 'the accident' but it really wasn't an   
accident. My parents told me she died while dueling with a friend, when I was younger. They   
said she had been hit with a curse pronounced incorrectly, and suffocated. Her name was Natasha  
Potter. One of her close friends ended up being a follower of Lord Voldemort, and tried to get   
her to him, so she would be one too. It seemed like the perfect plan to get on Voldemorts right   
hand. Turn a Potter to the dark side. She ended up dieing in a duel with Voldemort, and bringing   
her so called 'friend' with her." James finished, choking up tears. He had always been close to  
this cousin.   
  
Lily was left speechless. "I'm...sorry..." She whispered and gave him a hug.   
  
A few feet away the gang was in a flower bush. "I can't hear a thing.." Claire commented.   
  
"Neither can I" agreed Annie. The group moved to another bush closer to James and Lily.   
  
James and Lily must have talked for hours because the gang in the bush started to get tired.  
There was a sudden silence, "Lily?" What was broke it. "Will... Will you go out with me?"   
  
(A/N: Alright... that's it for this chapter. I know... I'm evil for leaving it   
there. But I really want to go to the beach! I'm not sure if you'll get another   
chapter before I come home from Italy. It depends. But remember, the more   
reviews I get the sooner you get the next chapter!) 


	14. Shortest Chapter in History (and Lily's ...

(A/N: Ok... here's the next chapter...I am changing the thoughts... they will be in parenthesis like 'this' and it should be self explanatory who's thought they are... if it's not; i don't think i can help you. ^_^)   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing (except for what's not in the books)... I know and its so depressing... i'll get over it...   
  
Lily looked at James. 'Is he serious? Oh God, he is. What do I say? Yes? and get my heart broken. But what if he doesn't break it... Or say No and forever regret it?' After the shock and debate in Lily's head passes, she came back to her senses. 'I just hope I wont regret this...' "Yes..."   
James eyes widened. But before he could say anything there was a yell from the bushes. "IT'S ABOUT TIME!"   
  
Lily and James both looked towards the bushes, but both of them recognizing the voice as Sirius's, they decided to ignore it.   
  
(A/N: And there together! But no! This is no where near the end of the fanfiction! It's one of those never ending ones. ^_^ Its the last chapter of this series... I am going to have a sequel... considering all the other stuff have to happen. Alright, but I am not sure what it's going to be called and it might be a while before i get the first chapter written. ^_^)   
  
*****forty-five minutes later*****   
  
"You were checking her out!" Lily exclaimed as she, James, Marinda, Sirius, Annie, Claire, and Remus walked into the common room.   
  
"What? Who?" James asked as innocently as possible.   
  
"That third year ravenclaw!" Lily exclaimed before sitting down on a couch like the rest of her friends (excluding James) had done.   
  
"What are you talking about?!" James sat down beside her.   
"Awww... how cute." Sirius said.   
  
"Their first fight as a couple." Marinda finished for him.   
  
Neither Lily nor James heard them, they were too busy bickering, but Annie, Claire, and Remus laughed at it.   
  
"You were checking out her ass!" Lily exclaimed. "You think I'm blind?! that I didn't see-"   
  
Everyone looked to see what had shut Lily up, and what they saw what that she was lip locked with James. To answer Lily's question, James pulled Lily into a kiss that would make anyone shut up.  
  
(A/N: I know your all gonna HATE me, but that's it for the chapter. BUT SOON you will be getting a sequal that takes place in their 5th or 6th year. So look out for that! It'll will be out as soon as i can write it. ^_^)   



	15. Thanks for all the reviews guys!

Hey guys. I have to thank you a thousand million billion trillion times for reviewing! Without it I wouldn't have ever finished! I am working on the 4th chapter of the sequel so check it out alright? (ts also kinda lacking in the review area... hint hint hint) Its titled: When the World Turns its Back And its gonna have a better plot than this one! lol so yea; thank you a thoussand million billion trillion times!   
  
UnfogivenChild  



End file.
